The Life of Luke Castellan
by Analya-Goddess of emotions
Summary: Luke had a troubled childhood, growing without a dad and teachers that thought he was hallucinating. He reached his breaking point and finally ran away. Along the way, he met Thalia, the first girl who didn't have "cooties". Not Completed.
1. Chapter 1

"_My son – his fate!"_

I gripped my teddy bear as tightly as I could and raced towards the coat closet, my feet pattering softly against the cold wooden floor. Within moments, I was hidden amoung scattered cpats and old shoe boxes. But that mess was my only sanctuary.

It was hard living with a mommy whose eyes turned green when she was having one of her "scary moments." It was even harder being the only 3rd grader without a dad. Most other kids my age were spending their afternoons doing addition, or playing catch with their dads. I, on the other hand, was spending my youth hiding in a closet.

Did I mention the monsters yet? The teachers and the kids all think that I'm crazy. But they are there! I swear! There are big guys with only one eyes and bull-men that was really pointy horns. I try to tell people about them, but they only laugh at me. I hate it when they laugh at me. It just isn't fair! Mommy believes me, but that doesn't mean very much to me. She's crazy. My daddy probably wouldn't believe me, just like everyone else.

My daddy left when I was only a little baby. Mommy still loves him, but I don't know why. She says that he's some Greek god named Hermes, but what does she know? He probably left because she was so crazy. Mommy talks about the Greek gods all of the time. She thinks they're all real. I tried telling my teacher about this, but he only thought that she was trying to teach me about my heritage. But I'm not Greek! Neither is Daddy. Daddy is dead, just like my chances of having a happy family.

"Mr. Cuddles," I addressed my teddy bear. "If I ever meet my daddy, I will make him pay for leaving me with mommy! He made me have an unhappy family and that wasn't very nice! He deserves to suffer in that place that mommy called Tartar sauce. I swear it upon the river made of sticks!"

Even though mispronounced, thunder boomed in the distance. The promise was sealed, along with the young boys fate.


	2. Exodus

The Story of Luke Castellan

Chapter 2: Exodus

A/N: I've had this chapter written in my notebook for the last few months but haven't found the time to type it up, or actually post it. I just haven't been in a fanfictiony mood, I guess you could say. But nonetheless, I'll shut up and let you continue reading this garble of how I imagine Luke's childhood. Oh, and this chapter was based off Evanescence's song _Exodus_.

Disclaimer: Since I doubt that I remembered to write this one my first chapter, I do not own any characters that Mr. Riordan created. But I do take full credit for Mr. Cuddles – the teddybear that Luke ever-so-loves.

"I'll be back for dinner," I lied as I slipped my black backpack onto my shoulder. Mr. Cuddles was gripped tightly in my small fist, silently being strangled. A soft kiss landed on my forehead before mommy ushered me out the door.

"Have fun at Robby's house!" Mommy called as I slipped out of the door and onto the cobble stone walkway. The door closed by the time I reached the last of the beanbags. My Nikes touched the asphalt and I broke out into a sprint, leaving my house behind.

On the other side of the street, there was a grassy hill that led up to the highway. On the other side of the highway was an abandoned train track. My teacher had once told us that people followed those tacks to get to a city. I somehow managed to remember the vital piece of information. I looked both ways before dashing across the street. From there, I glanced back at my old house.

It was a pretty large house: 2 stories tall with an attic. I used to play hide-and-seek with my friends in there, until my friends found out that my mommy was crazy and stopped talking to me. There was a trampoline on the side of the house, but it hadn't been used for a while. Most of my extra energy was spent trying to avoid mommy.

I turned back around and started to run up the hill. It was a lot higher and steeper than it looked from my bedroom window. I sighed and sat down for a moment.

A car pulled up in front of my old house and the guy who stepped out made my breath catch in my throat. He looked just like me, only a lot older. Like Mommy's age. He turned to look up the hill and it was just my luck that he saw me.

Everything around me seemed to slow down. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears. Thinking impulsively, I sprinted up the hill and across the first half of the highway. I turned around to see the man looking sadly at me, and a few people in cars sticking up their middle finger. The man didn't attempt to cross over.

My sudden rush of energy left me tired, but I couldn't go back – Not to the place with my crazy Mommy and the man. I turned around and I could see the railroad tracks across the two lanes of traffic. For a moment, there were no cars on the highway and I sprinted across, barely making it to the side before another car came right behind my heels.

I stepped on the railroad tracks and slowly started towards the direction of the setting sun.

A/N: So how was this chapter? I hope I didn't fail too epically. I might have typed a bit more, but it's early in the morning and I was desperate to get out another chapter. I hope your eyes aren't bleeding yet! And I need to suggest a few authors! Denim Jeans is a beginning writer and has a few fanfictions up! mrslukecastellan is my wifey (we're both married to Luke 3)! Finally yet importantly, Empty Thoughts, who wrote a wonderful fanfiction about Octavian being pranked!


End file.
